The invention relates to a spinning jet blasting plant for cleaning shaped workpieces, in which the workpieces are guided in continuous sequence into a rotating cage and are moved through the cage parallel to its axis of rotation where the blasting medium impinges upon them. In known plants (German PS Nos. 1,652,262 and 1,652,263 as well as German OS No. 2,202,975), the rotary cage must either be stationary for charging the workpieces or the workpieces must be preaccelerated in a receiving cage or head arranged ahead of the rotary cage to a cage speed corresponding to the speed of rotation. Subsequently the workpieces are pushed in with a central push rod. Because this push rod must also undertake the pushing forward of the workpieces already in the cage, an intermittent non-uniform conveying movement through the cage results during impingement of the blasting medium, and therefore a corresponding non-uniform effectiveness of the blasting. As long as the push rod (German OS No. 2,202,975) is not equipped with special entrainment cams associated with the individual workpieces, the workpieces are pushed through the cage with their end faces lying against one another so that these end faces can not be, or can only be incompletely, blasted.